Tsareena
by ThatAverageDude
Summary: Dan, tired of his arrogant grass pokemon, decides to teach his Tsareena a lesson. Rated M for sexual themes between a human and female pokemon, you've been warned!


**Story for a kind anon on /vp/. I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

Dan was annoyed.

'''Why'd you use Lurantis for your work today instead of me?''

He was currently eating a microwave meal at home. After he'd returned from a long day at work, his head was hurting, and all he wanted was some nice and quiet for the evening.

''Don't you know I'm way stronger than her in everyway? I don't see why you still keep her around when you have me.''

Dan worked as a botanist, and specialized in grass types. He relied on two pokemon most of the times.

''You should feel blessed that I'm still staying around. I could've left you and that weak Lurantis a long time ago.''

First, was his Lurantis. She was a very shy and sweet pokemon, who always obediently listened to her trainer.

''And when are you going to make me my meal, huh? You're sitting here, eating, while I'm almost starving!''

And then there was Tsareena.

Dan sighed at the obnoxious voice of his grass pokemon. When she was just a Bounsweet, she used to be the most adorable pokemon ever, but ever since she evolved, her attitude became very ungrateful, and arrogant.

''Tsareena,'' Dan grumbled, ''I'm just back from work. You've been home the entire day. The whole kitchen is a mess, and I'm not even going to talk about the bath- and living room. Yet you're too lazy to do anything around the place, and expect me to cook you a meal on top of that!?''

''Well, obviously,'' she replied in a sassy voice. ''You are my trainer. Therefore, you're supposed to take care of me. You don't honestly think I'm going to use my divine body to clean this place, hm, danny-boy?''

He growled, quickly growing irritated with her behavior. ''Tsareena, I've got a headache, okay? Could you fetch me some aspirin instead of whining so much?''

She perked a brow, and instead grabbed his plate from right under his nose.

''Hey! What's your problem? Give that back!''

''After you're done making a meal for me, Dan. Besides, you've got two healthy legs to get some aspirin yourself. Just look at these babies!''

She stretched her legs high in the sky to show them off, before doing a couple of quick kicks with them. ''If you ever want to get as strong as me, you better use them more often. Oh, and one more thing. I don't eat crappy food like this,'' she mentioned to Dan's microwave meal. ''I want fresh food, pronto.''

Dan widened his eyes in rage and disbelief. His Tsareena was getting more unbearable with every passing day. The botanist knew he couldn't stand up to her, though. She was way too strong and would Trop kick him into oblivion. Still, this didn't mean he wasn't going to teach her a lesson.

Mind boiling and quickly forming a plan, he took a couple aspirin and began to cook a meal. As always, Tsareena was watching closely and making sure her food was made precisely as she liked it.

''The vegetables need to be cooked more thoroughly, Dan, Hurry up!''

He ignored Tsareena's voice raging in his ear, and did his best to remain calm.

When he was finally done cooking, he got his own meal back from the grass starter, who then began to eat delicately.

''Could've been a lot better, but I suppose this will have to do.''

Dan grumbled, but otherwise said nothing. When he was done eating, he went to the fridge to grab his favourite dessert; chocolate pudding.

When he sat down to eat however, Tsareena smirked and stole the treat right from his hands.

''Hey! That's mine!''

''You have not deserved this, Danny-boy. The meal was average at best. As compensation, I will take this from you as punishment.''

Without missing a beat, she ate the pudding with much satisfaction written on her face. She made sure her trainer saw just how much she was enjoying it. In just a quick couple seconds, the pudding was gone.

''That was delicious,'' she teased in a mocking way, rubbing her belly for emphasis.

However, Dan wasn't disappointed. Instead, he was smirking in the most devilish way.

''Oh, I hope it was delicious, Tsareena.''

The sassy grass starter cocked her head. ''Hmm? Have you finally lost it, Dan? You look kinda out of it.''

''Nah,'' he reassured. ''It'll be you who will be quickly out of it. Don't worry.''

Just when she wanted to inquire what he meant, an extreme dizzyness started to kick in. The whole room began to shake before her eyes, and with growing dread she began to realize Dan had drugged her with his own pudding.

''Wha—what did you do to me?''

''Me? Just making sure I'm still the trainer in this relationship, Tsareena. Now, sleep. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you.''

* * *

When Tsareena woke up, she felt weak. The drug Dan had used on her contained a very potent muscle relaxer. Moving her arms felt like lifting a mountain, and as a result, she was unable to move from the bed she was currently lying on.

''Oh, you're awake.''

Dan came into her point of view, a wide smirk on his face.

She scowled darkly. ''You're in big trouble, Dan. Once this drug has left my system, I'm going to kick your ass into the hospital!''

''Oh no you won't. Once I'm done with you, it'll be clear once and for all who the boss is around here.''

He took a seat next to her, and caressed her long, muscular legs. ''Gravity is cruel, isn't it? Normally, you would've broken my wrist about now, but today, I'm in full control, and I'm going to enjoy it.''

Tsareena's eyes widened at his implications. ''What do you mean?'' she asked fearfully.

''I mean that you've been a very bad pokemon, Tsareena. Bad girls like you deserve a big punishment,'' he declared.

Dan grabbed her wide hips without any warning, and turned her around on her belly. Her protests and cries were muffled once her mouth hit the pillow. She could feel how her trainer put her pelvis on his lap, giving him a perfect view of her big, round and squishy ass.

Because she worked out so much, it was a perfect tush. It was firm, but still had a nice amount of jiggle to it.

''You know, I've always been giving your ass glances whenever you didn't notice. To think you would display yourself so lewdly on my lap right now. Don't you feel ashamed, you slut?''

Tsareena wanted to struggle, but she couldn't. Her muscles felt like lead, and her trainer's embarrassing words made her blush furiously. Before she could reply, one of Dan's hands had found one of her butt cheeks, and he slapped it, hard.

Tsareena cried out at the sharp pain and stinging sensation. She hadn't expected this at all, and with another hard slap, Dan brought his hand down again. This time on her other cheek.

The noise echoed through the room loud and clear. Dan enjoyed it thoroughly, especially the cries and whimpers he got out of his grass type.

''You naughty bitch,'' he dirty talked. ''Treating your trainer like crap, being such an arrogant whore. You need to learn a hard lesson!''

He continued to spank her, turning her booty a nice red. Tsareena was begging for her trainer to stop. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, yet Dan didn't relent.

''You're far from tough, girl. You're just my little slut, understand?'' he spoke, giving her another hard slap and making her butt bounce.

''Please... please just stop!'' she begged again. Her legs were shaking from the abuse, and her submissive voice was heaven for Dan's ears. It made his cock as hard as a rock.

''Please stop, who?'' he asked dominantly, bringing the palm of his hand back on her reddened tush.

''Ah! Please stop, Dan! It hurts,'' she cried.

''It's master for you! I'm your trainer, so I determine what happens to you, and you'll listen to me.''

Yes! Yes, master,'' she agreed quickly.

''That's better. However, I'm far from done with you. It seems your big ass has excited me a lot. It's time you're going to spread those sexy legs and show me your treasure.''

''No, no! Please, master,'' she begged pathetically. However, Dan didn't listen.

''You don't decide, I do. You're mine, and I'll do with you as I please!''

Slowly, he started to spread Tsareena's legs, her red cheeks giving away to show Dan her sweet pussy and cute asshole.

''Look at that. You're just asking for a deep dicking, don't you?''

''No, master! Really, I—''

''Shut up!'' He slapped her again, and she squeaked. ''You _are_ asking me to fuck you in that tight asshole of yours!''

She sniffed, before closing her eyes and shamefully nodding her head.

''That's right! You want me to plow inside those soft bowels. You lecherous pokemon.''

Dan removed his pants and underwear, before climbing on top of his grass starter while aiming his wet glans right at her opening.

Without much fanfare, he began to bury his cock head inside her virgin ass, stretching her sphincter and making her cry out.

Dan himself began to moan. Tsareena's insides were tight and hot around his shaft, but those relaxers made it fairly easy pushing in.

''I'm your master,'' he exclaimed.

''You're my... Ah! Master,'' Tsareena agreed. While it hurt a lot, the grass starter couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure as well.

Soon, Dan had himself buried to the hilt inside his submissive pokemon. It was such an amazing feeling fucking his Tsareena in her ass, that he wasted no time in wildly thrusting in and out.

''Oh yeah! This is your place, right under me. You're not a tough fighting type, you're a weak grass type, Tsareena!'' he whispered. He pounded her ass hard while groping her sensitive cheeks with his hands.

The grass type groaned and began to moan. Dan was so rough. She could feel how stretched she was, and how his hot dick was going in and out of her ass. Her insides felt like they were on fire, yet her pussy began to twitch from the pleasure she received. Sweet nectar-like fluids started to drip from her crotch every time Dan hilted roughly inside her butt.

For Dan, it was such a wild sensation. He felt large and in charge, and his pokemon's butthole was so tight, he couldn't hold out much longer.

Without warning, he went over the edge. He came hard inside Tsareena's butt, coating her colon a nice white while he grunted loudly. Tsareena could only whimper as she felt his sticky essence filling her up.

Dan relaxed completely, and slowly pulled out. A copious amount of his fluids rushed out of her stretched butthole, creaming her good.

''My, my, did that excite you as well, you whore? Your cunny is all wet. Maybe you'd like to be fucked inside of that hole as well, right?''

Tsareena couldn't deny it anymore. She was too worked up. With a nod, she agreed with her trainer. ''Yes, master.''

''Then beg me for it.''

As cruel as it was, Tsareena complied immediately. ''Please, master. Fuck me hard. I want your cock deep inside my pussy.''

Dan loved to hear those words. Teasing her by rubbing his glans over his pussy lips, he surprised her by suddenly pushing in roughly.

She squeaked loudly, her moans echoing through the room at how rough Dan was fucking her. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and wet slaps were heard every time he took her to the hilt.

''Please, master! Fuck me harder!''

Dan complied all too willingly. Without much trouble, his dick was going in and out of her wet snatch at a steady pace.

Her walls desperately tried to contract, but it was a losing battle. She was loosened up enough for Dan to go truly all out. He bottomed out every single time, the pleasure that he experienced otherworldy.

Finally, after he had fucked her silly, his second orgasm came.

Just like Tsareena, he went over the edge, and he filled her pussy up with a nice amount of his warm semen. Likewise, Tsareena moaned sweetly, her cum wetting Dan's dick as he panted and went limp on top of her.

''That was amazing,'' Dan muttered.

Tsareena grumbled, but agreed anyway.

''Have you learned your lesson, you slut?''

The grass type quickly nodded her head, but then got a mischievous smile on her face. ''Maybe, once in a while, I'll still misbehave.''

'Dan grinned and gave her booty another slap. ''Guess I have to punish you again when that happens, then.''

* * *

 **Tsareena booty ;)**


End file.
